Escape from Alexandria
by Linker27
Summary: AU alternate beginning. What if the Prima Vista didnt get away from Alexandria in the beginning of the game? Strange thing i came up with, very unusual.garnet helps Zidane and Blank escape from Alexandria.FINISHED!
1. Recordings

Disclaimer: I.. I.. I don't. WAHH!! OK. I'm sorry. Over-reaction. I don't own FF9, or any of the characters here. Plot is the only thing I own.

A/N: Yeah! A fic that's gonna be more than 500 words! Hand wrote this a while ago, finally typing it up.

Summary: AU, This is an alternate beginning, where the Prima Vista doesn't get away from Alexandria. I plan to end it with them going into the Evil Forest. Anyway, Enjoy!

FF9 Fan Fic –Escape from Alexandria

"Damn!" Blank muttered, "There's gotta be like five goddamn locks on this thing!! I kind of doubt _they _can open it!

The man behind him, who until then had been leaning against the wall of the small cell the two of them had been stuck in since the previous night, was thinking about how they had gotten caught. A strange-looking kid wearing a blue jacket and a straw hat had cast some black magic to save himself from the guards clutches. They had been chasing him for sneaking around the seats designated for the nobles during their performance of Lord Avon's "I want to be your Canary". _'It's all cause that stupid brat missed and set Princess Garnet's cloak on fire. If he had cast fire, we would all be safely in Linblum by now_.'

Zidane sighed, got up and went to stand beside his friend. While Blank continued to check or any weaknesses in the door, Zidane started talking. "I kind of feel sorry for the Princess Garnet." "Why?" Blank said with a startled expression evident on his face. " 'Cause she wanted to leave." "What?!" The startled look became one of pure shock. Zidane quickly related to Blank what had happened before they had ridden the lifts up onto the stage. While talking he leaned up against the door. When finished, he tilted his head up towards the ceiling. "Oh, _shit!! _He cursed, blanching and starting to hyperventilating.

"Zidane!" Blank cried out, moving to his friends side. "Zidane, snap out of it! Calm down. Calm down. Calm down." He spoke as much to himself as to his friend.

After a couple of minutes, Zidane's breathing slowed to a normal rate, though he still remained pale with terror. "OK. Now what the hell just happened!?" Blank was near shouting, his voice tinged with worry. As a response Zidane nodded his head towards the ceiling behind Blank. Blank turned only half expecting to see anything at all, but what he saw didn't seem so scary. All he saw was a small gray box, a recorder of some kind. "So," He said turning back to Zidane, "They're recording us, whats so terrifying about that?"

"Think of what I was telling you about." "Oh," said Blank going slightly pale as comprehension dawned on him.

"Twenty minutes."

"Huh?"

"Twenty minutes tops."

"Till what?"

"Till they come to drag me up to a guillotine or the gallows, if they don't bring an executioner with them."

"Bro? I understand how you feel, kind of. But stop being so goddamn pessimistic! You're freaking ME out!"

Zidane frantically move over to the door, running his adept fingers over the lock. "Come on, come on! There has got to be a way out! Please let there be!" (A/N= Sorry! cringes I had to put that helpless bit in there!) Hoping for a miracle he didn't believe in, he started ramming his shoulder into the metal door.

"Hey, Bro, save you strength!"

"Why bother?"

"'Cauz you're not going without a fight!"

Zidane turned around, and, smiling weakly at his friend, wispered "Thanks Bro."

A/N Awww. How touching! OK! How do you like it? PLEASE Review! (No flames though as I kinda got attached.) Sorry if you don't like how I portray the zidane, but its really hard to write a character whom, half the time is a reflection of you.


	2. A Council Gathers

Disclaimer: YES!!! I own FFIX! Not Squaresoft! Me!! I also rule the galaxy! Muahahaha!!!!! I am the ruler of Life, the Universe and EVERYTHING!!!!!!!! (a/n-anybody get it?) Muahaha!!! -I just got out of school. I'm looking forward to a relaxing weekend, and the freedom must be getting to my head.- I'm Queen Brahne! Bow before me and my daughters eidolons!!!! Muahaha! I shall quit now, before I scare you all away.. 'Wahhhh! Wahhhh! Why did she have to die?! Wahhh! 'I wonder where everybody went.'' Lol get it?

Thank you Pilotslover for reviewing! Sorry I didn't make it obvious in the first place, but to answer your question. You know how while Tantalus is fleeing Alexandria, the ship is on fire, and eventually they crash? In this AU the ship didn't make it out of Alexandria, and everyone was imprisoned. Though I can't find a way to put Baku, Cinna, and Marcus in the story.... Must remedy that...

Ok, here's chappie two!

Princess Garnet til Alexandros, heir to the throne of Alexandria, sat as she so often did, next to the panoramic window in her bedchambers. She was so engulfed at watching the seagulls in their dance across the sky, she failed tot notice a knock no the door. "Princess!" A sharp voice snapped her attention back to the present. "Oh! Beg pardon, please, come in." As the knocker entered, Garnet hid a grimace of distaste. The person was General Beatrix Nabotsu, Personal bodyguard to the royal blood, and Commander of the Queen's army. It was not that the woman was annoying or cruel, but she was cold.

"Good Morning, your highness! You are up bright and early this morning." "Good morning Beatrix" replied Garnet in forced cheerfulness. She was still disappointed Tantalus had been caught. _'Poor people, down in the dungeons, because of me. The blond man seemed quite nice, albeit a little cocky. What was his name??...'_ "Princess." Once again Beatrix cut off Garnet's thoughts. "There is an urgent matter that you must attend to. In the council room. It's about the prisoners taken last night." The general shook with rage that someone would dare try to kidnap the princess, in her own castle.

"Very well," replied the princess, "I shall be down shortly." As soon as Beatrix left the room, Garnet hurriedly dressed in something appropriate for a council meeting. Not two minutes later, she began walking sedately to the council room.

Yes yes, I know this is short, but I only got one review, so in reality no one probably cares. By I don't live in reality so you all DO care. Don't forget to send a review to keep my fantasy world up and running!

i'll post after i get one more review. (lamia-you gotta send two saying i'm the best thing that ever happened to this world)


	3. Waiting for the Inevitable

Wow! I get another review! How cool is that! I posted last night, wake up and there it is!

WOW!!!!!! I come back to the computer at four-forty and WOW! I got four more reviews! (four must be my lucky number today!)

Thanks to TwilightAmathyst, and Emzies-and-mog 

and my two anonymous reviewers: gem and a nameless person who was very supportive. (thank you who ever you are!)

Most of all, thank you Miguels-Lover for adding me to your author alert list!!!!!

Disclaimer: How can you assume I'm a famous person whose name is on the intro of FF9? You can't even prove I exist! (shut up lamia!!) any way, how do you prove I exist? Maybe I don't exist. Yes, tomorrow you may find out I'm an asylum escapee, after all, the only dependable thing about the future is uncertainty. I don't own a thing, but I might someday! Muahaha!!! Don't sue a poor little old me, I just try to appease my crazy mind, I don't wanna hurt anybody!

Here goes.

Zidane and Blank stood waiting for the inevitable for nearly fifteen minutes before they finally heard the door being unlocked. They were prepared to see a lot of soldiers with a couple of lanterns. One thing they didn't realize was that their eyes might need time to adjust to the light. The lanterns were completely uncovered and the light was blinding to the two men, who had sat in relative darkness for the last ten hours. Zidane and Blank threw up their arms, in a feeble attempt to protect their eyes from the painful light. At this point, a pair of knights grabbed the two men and bound their arms behind their backs. Without arms to shield their eyes, Blank and Zidane tried to turn their heads as far away as possible. A voice that seemed to come from heaven, even though it belonged to an Alexandrian soldier, said, "Dim the lights, give them a chance to adjust theirs eyes."

After a minute, the pain was mostly gone. Zidane took a moment to look at the soldiers more carefully. There were five Knights of Pluto, five female soldiers, and, as Zidane was horrified to discover, the 'knight from heaven' was none other than Beatrix Nabatsu, the cold-hearted general of the Alexandrian army. He suddenly realized people were talking, "Which one, General?" "The blonde" was Beatrix's reply.

Zidane, suddenly feeling himself being dragged forward, turned back and said to the struggling Blank, "Love ya, Bro" (A/N= To all you perverts out there, this is NOT slash. Love ya, **_Bro._** brotherly love. Any way, Zidane is soo Garnet's.

The trip to wherever they were going was not fun, because the knights' strides were so much longer than Zidane's, so he was constantly being half dragged. Two thoughts constantly circled his mind, as though trying to drive him mad. 'Guillotine or Gallows? Guillotine or Gallows?' When they finally reached their destination, Zidane reluctantly opened his eyes, afraid of what he would see. To his surprise, he wasn't greeted by either of the scenarios he had experienced in his mind.

I'm really sorry for the little cliffhanger, but I bet some of you know where Zidane is, don't you? I just got so bored of typing, and I'm hungry, yes, I forgot to eat breakfast to please all the non-existing people, -except pilotslover and TwilightAmathyst and gem and miguels-lover and emzies-and-mog and blank. They exist.

Hey, should this end happily or not? Tell me in a review. Thanks.


	4. The Council Meeting

ELEVEN TOTAL REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much, I don't get much support from lamia, or my parents, so eleven reviews Is unbelievable. Lamia said this was stupid. (at least.... I THINK she did....)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything......well, I share my first name with someone who worked on the game. Mari Miyamoto, someone in character design I think.. That's the closest I'll ever get to being behind such an awesome video game.. sigh (lamia, don't you dare get technical on me!!!)

O.K. its official; I shall keep it happy. Everyone who responded to my question said happy ending. I cant think of a way to make it happy and tragic, but I shall try. Tell me any suggestions in a review or email.

Thanks to:

Gem: I'll look you up when I get a chance.

TwilightAmathyst: You made me a favorite?!sniff.. Bursts in to happy tears Blank will get out of this alive, don't worry. (oh, your fic looks good. I'll read it after I post this)

Emzies-and-mog: I love ya for reviewing, but, kill Blank? I would never kill Blank!!! Honestly, I'd kill him at the same time I kill jimmy. (I adore jimmy the hand from riftwar-by Feist) Jimmy=mine. Blank=mine. MINE..

Migeuls-Lover: You really think my characterization is good? I never thought I'd hear that. (not even from me, and that's not good...)

Miss Anonymous whom I call Blank: you missed a u. you got ironic right though. I actually thought I'd never hear from you again, cause you have no way to know If I posted. It's an honor that you took the time to look me up again.

THANK YOU ALL!!

Chappie 4

When they finally reached their destination, Zidane reluctantly opened his eyes, afraid of what he would see. To his surprise, he was in a council room. It seemed as though the entire council was there, and all the important military leaders. The princess was there as well.

For a second their eyes met, and Zidane saw many hidden emotions surface briefly. Among them: anger, annoyance, irritation, exasperation, pity, worry, understanding, and at the same time, a quizzical look that nearly hid the others. Then, as suddenly as they had appeared, they were gone.

A young man in a tunic that bore the crest of Alexandria, rose and began reading of a scroll. "This man, a prisoner of the court of Alexandria,..." 'Oh!' thought Zidane, 'It's like a court, they want the council's and the princesses opinion.' "Honored council members, commanders, Princess, what do you think would be a righteous punishment for this man?"

Zidane closed his eyes, so he couldn't see who voted for what form of death. The first response, Adelbert Stiener's booming voice, shouted, "Hang him!" A few other voices added to te discussion, saying things like, "Behead him!" to "torture!". The fourth or fifth person to speak was, to Zidane's surprise, Princess Garnet. "This man has indeed committed a treasonous act against myself, and the whole of Alexandria. Yet he is not of Alexandria, so therefore our laws against residents are not applicable. Also, can we question his sanity? He evidently has untreated wounds, from when our cannons knocked the Prima Vista out of the sky. How can we know for sure it wasn't a fever speaking? Not death, I think. For it would be but murder to hang a man who spoke out of turn through delirium."

"The princess speaks the truth, it would be murder!" Most of the people present murmured to the people seated next to them. Angrily Adelbert Stiener shouted, "Princess! This... This man" he layered the words with disgust, "has acted a perfect saboteur, spreading horrible lies about you, and you wish to let him walk away without any punishment?!" Garnet wanted badly to retort, 'What if they were lies?' but she held her tongue, and instead said "Every crew member and actor aboard the Prima Vista is already facing a twenty year term in prison, if not life. Also," Garnet paused and took a deep breath, she wasn't sure how her next sentence would go over, but it was looking like the man's only chance. "Also, if you kill him now, he would never face his sentence for attempting to kidnap me."

"The princess has a logical mind, she will do well." Murmurs once again rose and fell throughout the room. "Council!" The page once again spoke up. "Now that everyone has spoken, it is time for us to depart, to leave you to come to the final verdict. Please take everyone's opinion into account.

The two Knights of Pluto came back, and once again dragged him away. "When will I know the council's ruling?" Zidane wondered aloud. "When they send for you." The guard to his left said. "Haagen!" The guard on his right yelped in shock. "'Never converse with prisoners, code 4:27:3!" "Oh, come on Wiemar, you always in trouble for flirtin'!" "Yeah, well, there's nothing against it in the code." Zidane listened with a grin on his face, which he barely managed to hide when they returned their attention to them. "Haagen, sir?" Haagen glowed under the title. "Sir, when will the council come for me?" "About dusk, or dawn, if you're to be hung." "Haagen! You stupid, block-headed dim-witted fool! I _quote_ the code, and yet you still proceed to disobey it! I'll turn you in for this!" Around this point, they got to the cell Blank and Zidane had been in.

(a/n-which is a real shame, I would've loved to here more of Haagen and Wiemar's conversation, but I couldn't think of anything else to say-) Surprisingly they didn't pass it by. The bolts were unlocked, and the guards opened the door a crack, shoved Zidane inside, and bolted it behind him.

"Zidane??" A cautious voice rose out of the darkness. Zidane you're, you're alive! I thought.. I thought.. Blank was nearly in tears. He ran over and hugged his friend, so happy was he to see Zidane alive and well. "Why? How?" "I'm fine, till dusk at least. They wanted the council's opinion, and Princess Garnet's. The princess, she defended me. She stood up for me. No idea why though." He looked at Blank, as if wondering if Blank knew. "Hey, bro, I'm just a clueless as you are."

Thank you all! This chapter is like three times as long as the last three, but I didn't want to cut it off. Hope you enjoy it!!! Linker27


	5. Spying Session

Dissie: Nope, still don't own anything. Do any of you all know anyone who:

Works for Squaresoft or Capcom or some other big video game producer.

Writes fan fiction.

Write fan fiction were the main character is put on trial to be hung.

Anyone? Nope, didn't think so. What was the purpose of that you ask? I don t own anything. Above is logical reasoning against it. Don't sue me!!

Gem said this was a really big cliffie. So, this is out a lot sooner than expected. It's still a cliffie, but who cares?

Garnet sat in the library, reading one of her favorite books about eidolons. She couldn't concentrate however, as her thoughts kept returning to the monkey-man with blonde hair. 'What was his name?' She sighed, closed the book _Eidolons: The Summons,_ got up, returned the book to its position on the shelf, and left the library. She wandered around for a few minutes, then headed to the council room.

A/N for you to understand any of this chappie, the next little bit is dedicated to how the council works.

Rectangular room, rectangular table at the center. Door at foot. Door of to right side.

The council normally consists of eight members, with the queen as an overseer. There is an additional member for non-important matters that the queen didn't attend to. The council members are re-elected every ten years. Originally the council room had two doors, but for some long forgotten reason they boarded one up forever (Side door) Current council includes : Steiner, Beatrix, Zorn, Thorn, Laudo, Dojobon, Blutzen, Kohel, and Mullenkedheim (sorry, I know, I have no originality) A/N: ok, back to the story!

When Garnet approached the council room, she turned right. At the next junction, she turned left. Then she walked to the only door in the corridor. Upon reaching it, she bent down and looked through the slit she had made when she was eight. As a precaution, she arranged her books to look as though she had tripped and scattered her books. She also slightly disarranged her hair and dress. While glancing into the council room, she gathered a few of her books, and if she heard someone coming, she would turn her head and continue picking them up.

Slowly sounds drifted over from the table. Zorn and Thorn were saying things in their parallel way, as per usual. "" Steiner I agree with! We must hang him!""

I agree with Steiner! Hang him we must!

"Then we are decided!" Shouted Steiner. "We hang at dawn!"

As close as Garnet was to the ground, she nearly fell over in shock. 'Steiner... I voiced my desire, and he actually went against it! How dare he!' She gathered up the rest of her books, and proceeded back to her quarters. 'I _have_ to get him out!

I'm really sorry that was so short, but as you may have noticed. I do a different character for each chappie. And write now, I really want to switch. I'll probably post on Monday, unless you guys all send reviews. cough cough wink wink (send reviews!)

Love ya all!


	6. A Cloaked Figure

Dissie: Are you guys really that stupid? I've told you what, five times? And you believed me? Ha! You guys are idiots! Of _COURSE_ I own Final Fantasy. I also own Zelda, and Mario. And, I have tons of last names. Some of them are: Feist, Rowling, Jordan, Brooks, Nix, Herbert, Hobb, Auel, and Card. I am soo, sorry, whoever this is to, Fred, my patient, escaped from the ward five times this week. Everything above was written by him.. –Doctor L. R. S. Dude, psychiatric doctor for the state.(Lamia-if you want me to take this off I can, I was hyper went I wrote that) Don't own don't sue!

Reviews:

Miguels-Lover – if you've played the game a ton of times, you'd know Haagen and Wiemar are two of the actual knights. (Haagen, Pluto knight eight ma'am! (I love Haagen) They'll escape, don't worry.

Gem – really sorry for all the cliffhangers! I don't mean to. I just happens. I won't say I'll try to stop, though. I like my cliffies.

Miss Anonymous whom shall not be called Miss Anonymous much longer – dramatic... hmm... I kinda want to make it fit with the original plot... arghhh!!! I don't know!!!!!!!!

Pilotslover – I thought you were dead! Welcome back to the real world! (Place were you all bow to me)

Emzies-and-mog – Soooo sorry!!!!!!! I have no idea what happened to my fingers!!! I **meant** to type Wednesday! I wouldn't make you wait a week! (And don't you _**dare** _kill Blank!!!!!!!!)

Thanks for all your support guys!

I really can't portray Vivi, so sorry to all insulted Vivi-maniacs!!

K... Chappie Six!!

Vivi Orunitia, the young black mage that accidentally set Princess Garnet's cloak on fire, was sitting at a table in the nearly deserted bar, playing tetra master with a man known in Alexandria as Alleyway Jack. He had just won for the fourth time, when a person wearing a grey cloak walked in. He walked over to Vivi, bent down, and whispered in a soft voice, "May I speak with you, alone?"

Vivi, shocked, replied, "O.k..." He stood up, gathered up his cards, and, turning to Alleyway Jack, said, "I guess I'll see you later?" "Ok." Vivi turned back to the cloaked figure, "Where should we go? ... Wait! I know the perfect place, no one ever goes there! Come on, I'll show you! He walked outside and turning right, headed to the steeple. "Do you mind a moogle being there? I mean, you could ask him to leave for a bit, but, he kind lives there." "WHAT?!" The cloaked-one nearly tripped in shock. There are,... I mean to say, I did not know any moogles still dwelt in Alexandria!" "I don't think many do, but on lives in the steeple. He's name is Kupo. Well?" "Well what? Oh! Pardon me; I forgot you had asked a question. Do I mind.. No, of course not!"

When they reached the chapel, Vivi nearly ran head first into a small pig-like thing with wings partially hidden by a yellow-green pack, that looked as heavy as it's owner. "Hello!" the thing said. "You must be slave number one! Kupo told me all about you! Do you want to buy a bargain for 500 gil?" "uh,, sure." you received: 3 potions 3 remedies, 3 eye drops, 3 vaccines and 1 pheonix down. "Slitskien? Is Kupo home?" "Kupo, no he's out, Probably at Mognet Central. Mognet's responsible for delivering mail. Every moogle has to serve a week-long term every year. I stopped by to see him, but he's not here. I guess I'll head to the central. Well, bye, kupo! Stilskien waved good-bye and walked away.

The two people walked into the small building. "May I call you Vivi?" The black mage nodded in acceptance. "I need your help. I wish to rescue one of the men who was aboard the Prima Vista. If I don't get him out tonight, he is dead." "How could I possibly help? As glad I am that I saved the Princess, I still feel like it's my fault they're in prison."

"Can you cast sleep?"

"Not really."

"Could you learn well enough by eight to give us half an hour?"

"Against what kind of opponent?"

"Human guards."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Yes, I could."

"Will you?"

"Tell me who you are, and I'll consider."

The cloaked figure sighed. Then moved thin graceful hands to the cloak's hood. "Please. Don't tell anyone my identity." Vivi nodded in consent. "I am Princess Garnet til Alexandros the 17th."

"You want to rescue one of your kidnappers?"

"It is a confusing story."

"Alrighty. (a/n- had to put that there. Personally, I think Zidane is an idiot for thinking Vivi would say that, but hey, its Zidane!) How am I supposed to get into the dungeons?"

"What is your full name?"

"Vivi Orunitia. Why?"

"At eight, go towards the castle. Tell the guards your name, and you will be let in."

"Okay."

The bell above them struck two. Garnet gave a little gasp. "Two, already? I must go. Please come." And without another word she fled.

Vivi slowly recovered from his shock, and walked back to the main town. He entered the weapon shop, bought a fire staff, and headed out of the city to train.

At seven, sweating from exhaustion, he went back to the inn. After cleaning up a bit, he headed to the castle.

Gem, I don't really consider this much of a cliffie, but sorry if you do. To me, a cliffie is like,, if Steiner had walked in on Garnet and vivi talking. Not this. but, Everyone is entitled to his/her own opinion.

Review!!!! (and enjoy, but) Review!!!


	7. A Light in the Dark

Dissie: Right.... I don't own ff9. I own every other FF game though! No, really! I own FFT, FFTA, FF1 FF2 FF3 FF4 FF5 FF6 FF7 FF8 FF10, FFL, FFL2, I don't own ffcc, though. I HATE FFCC!!!! (yes, I know of FF11 and FFX-2, and- but I don't like the idea of a sequel (ergch) , or online FF. FF, online? No way.. I shall NEVER play it!!! I shall treasure 7,8,9, and any older one I can get my hands on, but 10,X-2, CC and 11, never...

Back to the point! I. no. own. F. F. IX. Got it? Got milk? I hate milk. I'm rambling aren't I? Yes, I am. I shall stop now.

Reviewers!!

**Pilotslover** – honestly, I didn't think of vivi getting arrested. ... does that make me stupid??? The line in your review, 'Though I wonder sometimes.' reminded me of the beginning part of FFIX, where, Zorn and Thorn are going to the Queen. ' "That is not the right way!" "The right way I know it is not!" "Do you really?" "Yes I really do!" **I wonder sometimes...."**"The time to wander now is not!!" We must hurry to tell her majesty!" or however it goes....' Ok, you probably think I'm crazy, but your sentence reminded me of that..... I read it during school, and I burst out laughing.. It wasn't that funny though.... I am crazy, aren't i? runs and hides from self

**lamiaanimus** – evil! humph. Evil. I'll try to contact you like on sat. night. Fri, me dad and mike are going to Resident Evil... Maybe I'll go to sprinki after mike leaves Saturday. I don't know. sigh

**Gem** – You fell for my cloaked Garnet? I'm honored! Personally I thought I did badly! You honor me greatly!!! Thanks!

**Wonwingangel** – If you keep reading and ever see this, thanks for your review!!! 'splendid'??! thanks!! "unique" thanks—I think...

**Miguels-lover** – Never give up in the game!! It's very good, and well worth it to beat. Vivi's in character? Honored.

**Emzies-and-mog** – I completely, absolutely, totally, entirely, and fully agree with Mog. You are evil!!

**Dark Zidane** – I thought I told you, school started again over on this continent! I've be pretty busy with homework plus typing this, I haven't had much time to email or instant message people. Sorry! Glad you like the fic!

**Sugar-high Strawberry** – strange name – I like it!!! About Vivi, I looked into it, and it seems that most websites have Orintier, but I have the play-online strategy guide, and it says Orunitia! So, I don't know... I think I'll keep it as Orunitia for now, If another person brings it up, I'll probably change it.

Ok, chappie 7!!!!

Zidane and Blank sat in the semidarkness waiting. Zidane had stopped thinking morbidly about the near future, and instead sat silently, as though resigned to his unknown fate. His appearance was only a façade, however. Inside, his mind, and stomach were in a turmoil. Though still maintaining the illusion of calm, Zidane was jumping at any noise, be it Blank shifting a little bit, or his own breathing. Dimly, he was aware of a dim red light somewhere above his head flicker and go off.

After an eternity, Zidane suddenly went white, and leap to the far wall of the cell, as far away from the heavy iron door as possible, his façade broken. Within seconds, he was pushing his back against the stone wall, as if willing himself to pass through it. Blank got up, and went over to comfort his friend, well, as much as you can comfort someone who thinks he'll be dead in 15 minutes. But Blank tried anyway, and said goodbye to the man who had been like a brother to him. Zidane absorbed it, and, glanced at Blank, the thanks he couldn't utter evident in his expression. He quickly hugged his friend, and turned to face the opening door. (a/n – yes I know, that's a lot to happen while a door is being opened. My excuse – very heavy door.)

Once again the light was blinding, but this time he was ready. He closed his eyes seconds before the light hit them. Within a minute, both he and Blank had adjusted enough to see, if they squinted slightly.

To Zidane's shock, there were no soilders. Instead there was a slight figure in a grey cloak, and the same black mage that had landed him in prison! "What come here to gloat?" he shouted in an angry tone. "N.n.no."the mage said. "I. I'm here to help." Zidane gave a short bark of laughter.

"Stop this at once!" snapped the cloaked figure in a voice that identified her as female. "Zidane, isn't it? And you would be Blank, correct?" Both men nodded in agreement. "This," the woman continued, "is Vivi Orunitia, and you, Zidan ewont live 12 hours without his assistance. It was his magic that put the guards to sleep. Which, should last another twenty minutes." Sighing she turned to Blank, "This would be so much easier if you'd been put in a different cell." "How?" Blank replied, confused. "One person is easier to smuggle away from the castle than two. And before you ask, no, we cannot help the other crew members. At that, Blank stiffened with anger. "Why not?! You're helping us, why not them!??!"

"For the same reason I would have left you to rot, had you been in a different cell!"

"And what reason is that?!"

Because, unless you are too thick-headed to notice, Zidane is the one whom the council has decided to hang at dawn! Not you, nor your other companions, Zidane."

Suddenly, Zidane leapt up. Wait! The surveillance camera!" "Taken care, of, we pulled the cord." Zidane relaxed for a minute, the tensed again. "Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

The cloaked woman sighed again, "Blank, you are tied into this, you know that, don't you?" At Blank's nod, she continued, "I feel responsible, somehow. As for my identity, I am Garnet til Alexandros, Princess of Alexandria." (a/n- I know you guys are all probably really tired of her full title, but I like her title.)

"What!? The princess?!" Zidane nearly shouted, while Blank looked on in shock. "Quiet!" Garnet snapped. "Come, we don't have much time." Without another word, she turned around and walked away. Zidane looked at blank, who shrugged, and then they followed the princess. "Oh,!" The princess called back to them, "Close the door, and bolt it!" The two men complied, and then followed Garnet and Vivi into the dark.

(noo.... Another cliffie!!!!) sorry guys especially Gem, but I've been working on this when ever I got a chance for the past three days, and I'll feel better if I post this. Anyway, my free period is about to end, and I have to get to Geography... Sorry! Enjoy!!!


	8. Finding the Path

Dissie – I just too tired. I'm back in "life's a game" mode, and I can't WAKE UP!!!!! I want to, but I can't!!! So, here I am, at 10:09 9-13-04, typing this up while I should be working on my English paper, (due Monday), but I know how eager for more all you guys are, and I HATE English!!!! (sorry, just had to get that out of my system!!) This isn't a dissie, is it? I just realized that... I must really be out of it,, I don't own.. too tired.

a/n – I need soda. I'm addicted to soda. I last had soda at like noon. I need soda. I have a headache. sigh just rr you guys, cheer me up.

_**Reviews :**_

Miguels-lover – are you sure you're sane? My characterization sucks!! Though I'm kind of glad your insane, I get more credit. Hehehehehe...

Emzies-and-mog – your review is hilarious!!! I burst out laughing when I read it! And that was in the middle of study hall, so, yeah, that was embarrassing...

Lamia Animus – I'll be at sprinki tonight, though i'll be in the gym the intire time playing v-ball ... sigh maybe wednesday... Oh! i gotta wear that shirt to sprinki! though, then I'd have to hide from all the little kids and some adults might get mad at me... What do you think?

Gem – Everyday? I'm honored!!! Sorry I've been so sproradic compare to the first few chappies!

Pilotslover - cringes I know, security cameras in ff9 is a anachronism ... I just.. forgot, yeah that's it!! Sorry! I might eventually change it, but yeah, I have no idea how. Sorry! No hard feelings.

Dark Zidane – wow. That's a lot of reviews Rizzo. Lol! Hahahaha I get free periods!!!! Hahahaha – ok, I'm hyper, not good,....

Recap: _The two men complied, and then followed Vivi and Garnet into the dark._

**_Chapter 8:_**

As Zidane and Blank caught up, Princess Garnet was talking to Vivi, "Thank you very much. If you turn right here and go straight, you will come to exit that will take you back to the city." Vivi replied, "Thank you, but, I kinda want to stay and help." "What? Stay? Do you realize the danger? Well, if you insist."

"Princess?" asked Blank. "Where do you recommend us going, and by what route?"

"Hm... It depends on where you want to go, and how quickly you want to be there."

"Lindbulm," Zidane replied.

Let me see... Alexandria isn't very big on airships, so by boat or foot. Foot is dangerous, so boat. By boat, you can go two ways: sea or river."

"River? What about the waterfall?"

There is a small path cut in the face of the cliff, about three miles east of town. It leads down to a little fishing village."

"Ok. Let's take the river." Blank said after a short pause.

"Knights of Pluto patrol the city each night. Shifts change every two to three hours. The schedule changes every night, to annoy the Alexandrian soldiers. So, if you disguised yourselves as Knights of Pluto, no one would know, except maybe one of the knights. The fifth door on you left is the guards room, no one will be there, but your weapons and some spare KoP uniforms will be. Oh, and even after you leave the city, keep the uniforms on! And, please, don't steal a fisherman's boat."

"Sorry, highness, but we will have to steal a boat." _'strange, she had everything else plotted out perfectly, but she didn't realize we'd have to steal a boat. Must be cauz' she loves her people or some such junk...'_

Oh, I know that. Steal one of the KoP patrol boats. (a/n that line cracks me up). Good luck." And without another word, the mysterious princess vanished.

sigh Sorry it's so short, but I have volleyball practice soon, and I gotta have dinner first.


	9. Patrolling the City

-enter Mario- "Dissie! Yeah! I'm tired... dissie, yeah, not mi yawh! good night..."

-the next morning- "what was I saying? Oh, yeah! Not." "Mario! Come have breakfast!" "Go away! Im typing a dissie here!!! I don't own." –End story-

a/n - wow! Fourty one reviews!!! This chappie is dedicated to Gem, my fortieth reviewer. I love you all, don't worry. Gem just happened to be 40.

Reviewers:

Emzies-and-mog – you are STRANGE in a hilarious kind of way. Your reviews always make me laugh.

Miguels-lover – of course you're insane. I said it, and I'm always right. Of course, if I said I was gonna die; I'd be lying, but yeah. –ok that was a very random scenario.. I think I crazy. Muahahahaha!!!!!

Gem – Congrats! You are lucky number forty!!!!!!! I had no illusions that i would get forty reviews, so I look, and I saw forty, and I was like.. wow...

Dark Zidane – funny, you can only review once per chappy... lol! I t was fun talking to you on the 17th, we should schedule a time to do that again...

Ok...

Recap '_and without another word, the mysterious princess vanished'_

Chappie 9!!

Captain Aldebert Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto, was wandering about the castle grounds, making sure all knight that werew on duty were doing their job. He was especially making sure Weimar wasn't flirting with some soldier.

He was just about to retire for the night when he spotted two soldiers walking, _no, slinking_, he thought, towards the edge of town. He was about to shout out to them when he realized another person was with them, a small figure, small enough to be a child, but who walked with the confidence of a capable fighter. The extra person caused Aldebert's yell to die in his throat.

He decided to follow them instead, see what they were up to. He ran back a short distance and told an Alexandrian soldier on duty, "I'm going on a short journey. I'll be back in a day or two. Tell that to Beatrix, word for word." "Yessir!" _Why did I say days?_ _This shouldn't take more than an hour or two.. Oh well, better safe than sorry! _Steiner turned around and ran back to where he had seen the threesome.

-clank, clank, clank- The men he was following heard his armor, glanced back, glanced at each other, and too off in a run. He followed, chasing them all the way to the cliff near Alexandros Falls. By that time he was a good deal behind them. He suddenly lost track of them as they seemed to float down the cliff face. He lunged toward the cliff, and stopped as he reached the edge, the momentum nearly carrying him over the brink. He looked down and saw the small path the men were on, and followed them down.

I am so sleepy. I guess five cups of soda makes me sleepy if I run around all night...sorry the chappies so short, but I'm gonna go to bed... im falling asleep in my chair..


	10. Memories of that Day

Dissie!!!! A.U. _alternative_ universe. Alternative -offering or expressing a choice.

For all you stupid people (none of my reviewers are stupid, just anyone who hasn't at least once) alternative universe is a universe that is an _alternative_ to the original. This fic is AU. Get it? Not the original!!!!! A.k.a. NOT MINE!!!!!! ('cept the plot. No one else would want this plot,)

Oh, and "memories of that day" belongs to Squaresoft as well. Track 1.8 on the soundtrack... Pretty good song...

A/n – school has made me a sleep-less thing. I can't go to bed before 11:00, and I have to wake up at 6:00.aka, I could use a lot more sleep, and I honestly forgot you guys exist. sorry! Don't kill me!!! I also forgot about like three tests!

Recap: He Steiner looked down and saw the small path the men were on, and followed them down.

Chappie 10!!! Wow!!!

Princess Garnet had been watching the men escape, and gave a small gasp when she saw Steiner suddenly appear and chase the trio. '_Steiner!_' She silently thought to herself. '_I did not did not help them escape to be caught by you!'_

_-excerpts from Queen Garnets dairy, found the year after her death-_

_I don't know why I followed them, that day. I guess it was a 'spur of the moment choice'. I must say though, I took advantage of the situation quite well. First I went and freed the other members of Tantalus, to cover up my departure. Then I somehow decided to take the royal gem of Alexandria. _(- SOMEONE PLEASE !!! TELL ME WHAT THE STUPID GEM IS CALLED!!! PLEASE!!!-) _I don't know why. I was still wearing the white blouse and over-alls I'd worn underneath the cloak, prefect for dodging guards. I headed out after them. I got to the outer city much quicker than I had anticipated. I knew of course, that I was behind Steiner, but I could still foil any attempt to capture the three men. I was not sane that night. I gave no thought at all to the worry I'd be causing Mother. Gave no thought to how much danger I'd be putting myself in, should I get caught. I just,, left. Left like I'd wanted to for years. I'm in Dali, now, writing this. I never got a chance as I left the city, so I'll say it now. Goodbye, __Mother. Goodbye Forever. _

_**(written in a more formal hand, evidently some time later.) **__I'm read-reading this diary, to find traces of him. I just noticed how I wrote "goodbye forever". Funny, because I only spoke to Mother once after that night, and that was pleading with her not to imprison Steiner. Pretty ironic isn't it? I really did say good bye to her in Dali, though maybe later that day, when I saw the mist machines. _

Again sorry for the short ness. i just rwrite like this, in little bits and pieces.

I hope you'll don't mind the change of writing style. I had to personalize Garnet in this one, and then one thing just led to another. !!!!DONT WORRY!!! I will NOT jump ahead in time like that again!!!! I just made It past-tense to be easier on my tired mind. I will continue the story with Blank Zidane and Vivi running from Steiner. Hope you liked the end of this one, I sure did! (and sooo sorry if this contained spoilers for anyone!!! Hope it didn't, or they were to vague to mean anything!!!!

Love ya! Review!!!


	11. A dockside conversation

Dissie: I've told all of you this what, like a thousand times? Not mine. To excited to right something more interesting right now.

A/N –I got fifty!!! Yay!! Hahahaha.

Reviewers!!!

Miguels-lover.- thanx.

Gem – thanx for the falcon claw thing! I'll boot that after I finish this chappie!.

Lamia Animus – Yay!! You feel stupid!! Which means you finally feel like yourself!!! Yay!!! Oh, and you where right...

Recap:_ "I don't know why I followed them, that day."_

Chappie 11!!!

Zidane, Blank, and Vivi hurried down the zigzagging path. Occasionally Vivi, who was in between the two thieves, would moan softly, or shiver. The third time it occurred, Zidane, in the rear, asked what was troubling the mage. Vivi replied in a somewhat shaky voice, "I... um, I'm kinda afraid of heights." "Oh," Zidane replied, stopped for a moment, then scooped up Vivi and slung him over his shoulder. "Come on Blank, let's run!!!" Zidane said, not for fear of what lay behind, but at simple ecstasy of being outside in the cool night air, especially after nearly being hung. He had no worries about Steiner catching up to them, and not because of his combat skills. The pace picked up considerately, because Vivi was no longer slowing them down, and because they were running at top speed.

They didn't lose Steiner completely though. They stayed right ahead of him the entire way down the cliff and to the docks. As Princess Garnet had 'requested' (a/n hehe hehe) the stole a KoP patrol boat.

They hurried to untie the craft, but they weren't quick enough. Just as they pushed away from the dock, Steiner jumped in. And, amazingly, another figure, small and lithe, wearing a pair of orange over-alls.

Wh... What? Why are you here?... Princess," Zidane hastily added. Blank looked on with a questioning expression. Steiner shouted, an bellow so loud, it nearly woke the locals. "Princess! I demand to know what you are doing! Out of the castle, at _this_ hour?! My sworn duty is to protect you! What if some brigand had set upon you?!"

"You shall _demand_ nothing of me, Steiner." The princess replied coldly. "oh yes, and you two, are out of Alexandria, I highly doubt anyone would recognize you, you're almost guaranteed safety." "Princess, what do you mean?" Steiner put in quickly, and than watched, horrified, as Blank and Zidane removed the KoP helmets. "You! Thieves! Well, no matter, you'll be back up at the city in no time, to be hung at dawn, or maybe noon." Turning back to his Princess, he continued, Now, Princess, what are you doing out of the city? What are you laughing at?" Steiner added, noting the glint in her eyes. "It's just... that... they untied... the boat... before we jumped in," she managed to say in between gasps of laughter. "So?" Steiner said, not getting the point at all. "We've been floating downriver for the past ten minutes." "What?!" Steiner bellowed, and ran to the wheel.

"Princess Garnet?" Zidane said. "Yes?" replied the noblewoman. "Why did you follow us?" "I.. I'm not sure... Perhaps because I still wanted out, even though Tantalus failed... Perhaps I panicked when I saw Steiner following you, and it worked out perfectly." "Why would Steiner following us cause you to panic?" "Steiner is not a cruel man, but when he found out you were impersonating his knights, he would have gotten extremely mad, possibly even _tranced_. I doubt you would have won, even with a black mage."

"Tranced?" Vivi put in questioningly. "Trance is induced by a surge of emotion , it can up to double your power and speed, or as some books say, it can even let you use some powers you couldn't use alone."

"Who says we couldn't beat him?" Zidane and Blank exclaimed in unison. "Daggers aren't very strong weapons." Garnet said, addressing Zidane. "Hey! I use a broadsword! Blank reminded the Princess. "A man with two daggers, a man with a broadsword, and a black mage shouldn't have any trouble against a crazy knight with a bastard sword.!!!" (a/n I know Steiner uses a broadsword, but I like this better)

"The two men haven't had anything substantial to eat in over 24 hours. If you want to get to South Gate, I'd try to wrest the ships controls back from Steiner.

Zidane sighed, then said, "Why not let him go back, then turn the ship around?" "Because," Garnet said, lowering her voice, "I don't want to go back." "What?!" "If you must know, I cant wait until we are on proper course for South Gate."

A/N Yay!!!! A not-so-steep cliffie!!!!!! I hardly consider it a cliffie at all!! I'm so proud!!!! Hope ya like!!! 50, wow...


	12. Hell Breaks Lose

Chappie 12

A/N – Soooo sorry for the wait... how sad is it, I get a 4-day weekend, and I don't type a single non-homework based word.... Sad... and now I'm typing this, during a study hall in 1st period..... sigh

Dissie!!! – **fan**. Do you know what **fan** means? It has many meanings. This is what says:

1 A device for creating a current of air or a breeze.

A machine for winnowing.

Something resembling an open fan in shape: a peacock's fan.

2 An ardent devotee; an enthusiast. Short for **fanatic**.

It can have many other meanings, but I only wanted these two.

Now let's look at the definition of **fiction.**

An imaginative creation or a pretense that does not represent actuality but has been invented.

The act of inventing such a creation or pretense.

A lie.

A literary work whose content is produced by the imagination and is not necessarily based on fact.

The category of literature comprising works of this kind, including novels and short stories.

_Law._ Something untrue that is intentionally represented as true by the narrator.

Using definition #1, #4, and #6, what does fiction mean? Good.

Combining these two words, **fiction** and **fan**, what would you guess fanfiction to mean? Ok. Do you know? I hope you do. 'Cauz you're reading the 12th chapter of mine, at a website entitled www. fanfiction. net If you don't know what fanfiction is, I think you're at the wrong website. Now, is everybody at the right website? Good. (I really hope I didn't chase away any fans with that...)

Ok, im bored of driving everybody insane, and im not sure **I** survived....... Lol

Chappie 12!!!!!!

Blank had wrested the controls from Steiner, and thy had proceeded towards South Gate for a couple of hours. The Evil Forest loomed over them, its twisted trees blocking out the early morning sun. On the west bank, a plain of uncultivated land lay, its rocky soil devoid of life. (a/n – I had a sentimental moment, k?)

The Princess had forbidden Zidane to tie up Steiner, (shame, don't you think? The results would have been good entertainment), and he now stood behind and to the left of Zidane, who was steering the craft. Blank was sitting near the back of the boat, watching Steiner. Aloud he said, "I don't trust him. We have like five days to go, how do we know he won't try something?

Steiner puffed out his chest, and said in a prideful tone, "All of my men trust me with their lives, as they should. I am their captain." Zidane chuckled, and, turing to the knight, replied, "Yeah, all _**eight**_ of your knights trust you with their lives. How many of them think you a good captain on top of that?" "What do you mean by that!?!!" Steiner replied, rankled. "The two knights whose armor we stole, during the play, they were sitting and drinking. And complaining, cant forget the complaining. They didn't seem to have much respect for their captain."

Before anyone knew what had happened, Steiner charged Zidane, knocking him overboard. He then grabbed the wheel and proceeded to turn the craft around, or try to... obviously, Steiner was not a very good sailor, becauseonce he had turned the boat halfway back around, it became too difficult to control.

Garnet looked up from where she ahd been talking to Vivi, saw the change in steersman, and said, scoldingly, "Steiner, you cannot pilot a boat, you should attempt to."

"Yeah Rusty, don't try!"

"Rusty!!! How dare you, you ..., you thieving scoundrel!!! (a/n – sorry about all the a/ns/... anyway, I love how Steiner's always insulting zidane!) Steiner completely forgot about the boat, and, drawing his sword, rushed Zidane. The thief easily steppsided the rash attack, and, drawing his own weapons, scored a small yet deep scratch, slipping his dagger between two plates in Steiner's armor. Steiner, spun around, stumbled, jand stood up, clutching his side. "Bah! 'Tis but a flesh wound!" (sound familiar?)

Suddenly, the boat started rocking, as though passing though rapids. Blank, always quick to act, grabbed the wheel and started angling the craft to the nearest shore.  
(try to guess which one!! I'll get the next chappie out within 2 days of the first person to answer correctly. (besides lamia!!! (she knows already, unless she pays 0 attention when I talk to her.))).

The water, so clear seconds before, became a sickly green, with flecks of brown and blue. (don't ask me how I came up with that, I wrote it in april) The calm current became choppy, and white-capped waves quickly became prominent.

When the boat was about six feet from shore, a gigantic wave hit the boat, easily throwing it to the shore slightly downstream. The occupants were not so lucky. The wave scattered them, Garnet and Vivi landing in the forest, and the others on the beach, a good 2oo meters downstream.

ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait. Ive been typing little bits for the past 3 days. An email from lamia got me to finish. Sorry for all the a/ns.

Enjoy


End file.
